


Silent Assassin

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles Two (The 2nd 100) [54]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 16:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15844836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	Silent Assassin

Wearing black clothes, and soft soled shoes, he was able to move through the darkness like an unseen, silent shadow. It was a skill he had learned as a child, and one which he had worked hard to hone. Ahead of him, he could see his target. The man’s back was facing him so, with absolutely no sound, he unsheathed his knife. However, before he could make his move, the target suddenly turned and landed a knockout blow with his fist.

Illya looked down at his unconscious attacker with contempt.

“You will have to do better than that,” he muttered.


End file.
